They Get Quirky at Night
by xxxCastielsWingBonerxxx
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find out about a case of murdered children whose bodies were never found, and it leads them to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They manage to stay in after hours alongside Castiel and Becky, and then the animatronics start acting... odd.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Freddy's!

Dean was driving along in his impala with Sam chilling in the passengar seat, nothing new. Sam was reading a map and news reports about some murdered kids at this pizzeria they were going to visit.

"So, five kids went missing, bodies never found, and now bodily fluid is coming out of the mascot characters? Totally not suspicious." Sam casually said.

"Sammy, not everyone is as conviently intelligent as us." Dean replied, and soon they arrived in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! They both got out of the car, only to see Castiel in the parking lot too.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I heard there was pizza in this place being given out by a talking bear. I wanted some." Cas replied. And then the three of them went inside the pizzeria.

Since it was still daylight outside, there were a few kids running around, playing the arcade games and watching the animatronic show. Oh, and Becky was there too.

"Sam!" Becky squealed.

"Oh jesus, no." Sam said.

"What are you even doing here?!" Dean exclaimed "Shouldn't you be writing dirty Wincest fics?"

"Oh, I love Freddy Fazbear and his friends! I've been coming here since I was a kid!" Becky explained. "But not as much as I love you, Sam."

"Oh the joy." Sam groaned. "Listen, we're actually gonna be investigating here after hours, so if you don't mind-"

"No way! I wanted to stay in after hours too!"

"Is this just because I'm here?"

"No! Well, now it sorta is. But I wanted to see in there!" Becky pointed into a dark, closed off room. "Pirate Cove!"

"Pirate... Cove?" Dean looked confused.

"This doesn't look like a pirate's house." Cas spoke up.

"There was a whole show in there! But they shut it down a long time ago, so I wanna sneak in and see if the old animatronic character is still there!"

"Fine, fine, you can stay." Sam rubbed his temples. "Just don't distract me and Dean, okay?"

Night soon fell. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Becky all hid out in the men's room to avoid being kicked out, and when the cost was clear, they all came out.

"Alright, Dean, you go check backstage. I'll head to the security room. Cas, you go check the show stage, and Becky-"

"I'm going to Pirate Cove!" Becky immediantly ran off into the darkness, no doubt dooming herself. Sam just facepalmed in silence and headed to the security room, while Dean and Cas split up to check on the animatronic characters.


	2. Chapter 2: Pirate Cove and the Eyeball

Getting backstage was not a problem for Dean, since the door was open and all. Upon going backstage, he noticed a security camera, which he walked up to and tapped on.

"Hey Sammy, can you see me?"

The red indicator light came on and the camera moved to look at Dean. Yep, his brother was in the security room, perfect.

The entire room smelled horrible, probably those suits. Did these things ever get washed? Dean stuck his hand into the empty eyes of a Freddy Fazbear's suit, and felt something squishy inside. He pulled it out and OH MY GOD IT'S A HUMAN EYEBALL.

"Gross!" He threw it on the floor, probably squishing it. That definitely wasn't one of the naked skeleton's eyeballs, since those were large and all. He went back to the camera and tapped it.

"Sammy, I found an eyeball in one of the suits, I'm bringing it to you." He picked the squished eyeball back up and left backstage.

Meanwhile Becky, in her infinite wisdom, headed into Pirate Cove and jumped on stage, casually ignoring the "Sorry! Out of Order!" sign. She peeked back behind the curtains, using a mini flashlight she had brought along for this purpose to see, when she spotted him. The animatronic pirate fox, Foxy.

"Hi there little guy." She said softly, stepping completely behind the curtain and shining her light on him to examine him. Pretty beaten up, most likely from lack of matinence, but still good. Why didn't they just sell him?

She soon found out. Foxy suddenly jerked his head up and stared at her, his eyes glowing white. Becky promptly screamed her lungs out and jumped off stage, leaving her flashlight behind.

"SAM! SAAAAAAAAAM!" Becky shrieked, as she barged into the security office. "FOXY IS ALIVE!"

"Uh, what?" Sam was mostly just confused, since everything had been quiet on his end.

"Th-Th-The pirate fox character! I went into Pirate Cove and he looked at me!"

"Calm down Becky, you were probably just imagining things. Let's check the cameras." Sam flicked the camera to Pirate Cove, only to see Foxy peeking out at him. He then set the camera down and looked right at Becky. "You HAD to go into Pirate Cove, didn't you?"

Meanwhile Meanwhile, Cas was hanging out in the dining room, looking at all the pretty party hats. He was completely unaware that as he did this, Bonnie moved off the stage and down on to the floor. He casually put the hat on and turned and headed for the security room.

"Oh my God, ew!" Becky shrieked upon seeing the eyeball in Dean's hand. Sam just stared casually.

"And you found that in the animatronic suit? That shit's nasty, Dean."

"I know! But now we know that _somebody_ died in this pizzeria. Or at least, lost an eye here." He examined the pretty little eye. Then Cas came in.

"Hello Sam. Dean. I found these hats, but none of the pizza." Cas said. Becky facepalmed. And then Sam nearly jumped out of his skin upon glancing at the security cameras.

"ONE OF THEM MOVED!" Sam shouted like mad! Dean went and looked at the camera, eyes as big as plates.

Indeed, Bonnie was missing from the stage. He was hanging around the dining room, probably eating a party hat.


End file.
